


her greatest desire

by towokuwusatsuwu



Series: Femslash February 2018: Tokusatsu Edition [6]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Feels, Foster Care, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towokuwusatsuwu/pseuds/towokuwusatsuwu
Summary: Mezool has only ever wanted to be a mother. With Hina, she finally gets that chance.





	her greatest desire

Mezool has been up for most of the night cleaning the house in preparation for today. They had already been pre-approved when the case worker had come to look at their house a couple of weeks ago, but she had been unwilling to let the house get in the least bit disorder since then. Anything that could make it difficult for them to foster this child was out of the question; Mezool had been somewhat on the war path, but nothing was going to take this away from her.

She had been desperate to be a mother ever since her tenth medal had been taken. Having never found a suitable mate when she was still Queen of the Sea, she had been denied what she wanted so badly. Being a Greeed had only intensified that desire over time.

Hina had been the only human to give her a chance when OOO would have fought her to a very probable death for one of them. But Hina had intervened, and though Mezool still felt an ache in her chest every single time she saw a mother and child together, Hina stabilized her. And now, years later, Mezool finally has a chance to achieve the dream she had been so desperate for.

The sun is just barely peeking over the horizon when Hina finally wakes up, rubbing sleep out of her eyes as she comes to join Mezool in the kitchen. “You’re still awake? Did you sleep at all?”

“No. I couldn’t. I was too anxious.” Mezool drums her fingers on top of the kitchen counter, the granite polished to a high shine that she is particularly proud of. “I spent the night cleaning. Not that there was that much to clean in the first place, but I thought it couldn’t hurt.”

“It couldn’t. You did a good job.” Hina wraps an arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. The gentle affection is almost more than Mezool can handle right now when she already feels so fragile. “But are you going to be able to stay awake for this? I know Greeed don’t normally need sleep to function, but—”

Mezool shakes her head. “I’ll be fine, really, I’m not tired at all. And the sooner we bring him home, the better, right? So I don’t want to make him wait a second longer than he has to.”

The blinding smile Hina gives her makes her heart speed up just a little bit more; Mezool is still not used to human emotions or the way Hina makes her feel. The entire situation scares her more than a little; the two of them had been able to build a life together but Mezool is always a little afraid of what kind of mother she might be. Most of her cleaning spree had been put together simply so she didn’t have to think too hard about this.

But the fact is that she isn’t a human, and she’s never raised a child before.

“Well, I need to take a shower and we need to eat, and then it’ll probably be about time to meet up with his social worker.” Hina pulls her into her arms, and her embrace is tighter and stronger than any human would be able to bear, but to Mezool it feels right and perfect. “Try to take a breather. Just remember that if Kazari can raise a child, then so can you.”

It’s on the tip of Mezool’s tongue to remind Hina that Kazari’s child is at least a Greeed like the rest of them, and that he has more experience with Greeed than she could ever have with humans. But she swallows it down and smiles and steals a quick kiss before Hina heads back upstairs to the bathroom to shower. While she’s gone, Mezool fumbles with the smartphone Ankh had gifted her with, finding the list of recipes she had saved of Hina’s favorite breakfast foods before she sets to making something she hopes Hina will like.

By the time Hina comes back downstairs, Mezool has laid out their small table with breakfast, toying with the ends of her hair as she reassures herself that everything is perfect. She jumps a little when Hina hugs her from behind this time, resting her chin on her shoulder, but it’s warm and kind and exactly what Mezool needs to ground herself right now.

“He’s going to love it here,” Hina tells her, and Mezool nods to herself because who wouldn’t love to live with Hina? “He already adores you. He’ll be so happy to come home with us.”

About that, Mezool isn’t so sure. “Are you certain? He’s so quiet, it’s hard for me to tell—”

“Trust me,” Hina says, confident and sure. “He’s always happy to see you. It’ll be just fine.”

They share a quiet breakfast together, quiet because Mezool is still a little nervous, but Hina makes happy sounds around her food and that makes Mezool feel better about all of this. If nothing else, then she can make sure the meals provided for their child will be adequate. It had taken time to get used to cooking, but she prides herself on the fact that Ankh is useless with anything that isn’t a popsicle and Kazari had once nearly caught a kitchen on fire.

She doesn’t know about Uva, but then, none of them do. He had disappeared seemingly off of the face of the planet, and even though Mezool is worried— she’s always a little worried about him being such a loner— she doubts anything bad would have happened to him.

Hina helps her clean up the table and then dons her coat, setting her hands firmly on Mezool’s shoulders as they stand in the doorway. “It’s going to be okay,” she tells her, and even though Mezool still isn’t totally sure, she bobs her head once in understanding. “He’s going to be happy to come home with us, and we’re going to be great mothers.  _ You _ are going to be a great mother.”

“I’m going to be a great mother,” Mezool echoes, and even though she doesn’t have the same strength in her voice as Hina did, Hina still smiles down at her. “Well… Let’s not keep him waiting.”

They had decided to do this at Cous Coussier because Chiyoko’s themed days and her overall cheery nature had made their foster son comfortable enough that it seemed the best place to make such a drastic change for him. It helps that Hina works there when she isn’t busy with university, and it helps that Mezool still finds it somewhat a comfort. Still, the sight of the familiar sleek black car parked in front of the restaurant makes her stomach flutter, and she reminds herself that they had been working up to this. This was what they had been working toward.

“You ready to go in, or do you need a minute?” Hina asks her.

Mezool pushes open the door of the car, not looking behind her once. “I’m ready to go in, and I think more than that, he’s ready to have an actual home.”

“That’s my girl,” Hina says, and Mezool feels oddly warm at the words, warm enough to flash Hina a smile as she comes around the car and takes Mezool’s hand to lead her inside.

Cous Coussier is bustling, as it always is, but Mezool has no trouble finding them; Manami stands and waves a hand toward them just in case, looking as elegant as always in a clean skirt suit. Hina waves back as they start toward her, but Mezool’s eyes have already wandered to the boy sitting in the booth beside her, his mop of black curls slightly hiding his face, but he still looks up at them as they join him and Manami at the familiar table.

“It’s a big day, isn’t it?” Hina asks, shaking Manami’s hand over the table before they sit down.

Manami smiles and nods. “It really is. You know, this is the third time in three years, but third time’s the charm, isn’t it? Eita’s really looking forward to coming home with the two of you.”

Mezool’s eyes meet Eita’s serious hazel ones, and she thinks not for the first time that she hopes they can bring something lighter and softer into his gaze, something more reminiscent of a child of only six years old. His history had been fraught with more pain and suffering than any child should ever have to endure, and yet, here he is. The fact he had managed to survive all of it impresses her more than a little, more than anything else. Manami had confided in her that she worries about Eita, that he had suffered so much for a child his age that she’s afraid the healing process will be a long and painful road, and that he desperately needs support.

“We’re looking forward to him coming home with us today, too,” Hina says, and she speaks so freely and easily and Mezool envies her that; all she can manage is a small smile when Eita blinks at her. “The house is all cleaned up, and he has his own bedroom, and we can start decorating it with anything he wants. He gets to pick.”

“I really get to come home with you?” Eita finally finds his voice, though it’s low and soft, unused.

In any other circumstance, Mezool would let Hina speak for her, but Eita has his serious eyes fixed on her, as if trying to get her to answer him specifically. So she smiles, this time warmer and a little broad and nods, stretching out a hand to touch his curls. “You do. We’ve been waiting to bring you home for a long time now, and you get to come home with us today.”

She watches Eita for a moment, and her heart just about breaks when he smiles, wide and bright and beautiful. She’s never seen him smile like that before, was afraid it might not be possible for him. “I have something for you. Can I give it to you?”

“Of course.” Mezool is a little thrown by this request but her heart climbs up into her throat when Eita gets down from his seat and crawls up into her lap; her arms move immediately to support him, to hug him a little closer to her as he holds something small and blue up for her to see. “What is this? What did you get me?"

“You said your favorite color was blue and your favorite place to go was the aquarium,” Eita says, and Mezool remembers those careful answers. “So I bought you an octopus.”

“Oh.” Mezool frees up a hand to take the small stuffed creature from him, and on second glance it  _ is _ an octopus, and the thought makes her throat almost close up. “Thank you so much.”

She expects Eita to get back down and go back to his side of the booth, but he just lays his head against her shoulder and closes his eyes instead. Mezool can’t bring herself to say anything about it. She rests her cheek against his hair instead, letting her own eyes fall closed, listening to his slow and deep breathing and feeling him warm and secure in her arms. Her child. Her very own son, at least if things go well and he wants to stay with them.

She would do anything for that. Motherhood had been what she wanted the most, and she had not been able to achieve it in her first life. Her life as a Greeed had felt so cursed in comparison, because she could have  _ nothing, _ was hardly an organic enough creature to call herself alive. But Hina had promised there were ways, and chances, and opportunities if only she wanted to reach out and take a chance at achieving her greatest dream.

When they leave the restaurant, Eita hugs Manami goodbye before turning to Mezool and holding his arms out to her, and she doesn’t hesitate to pick him up, holding him tight against her. He wraps his arms around her neck and clings to her, and she blinks back tears when she feels Hina’s strong arms wrap around them both, all three of them so close together.

“Can we go home now, Momma?” Eita asks, leaning back and looking up at her, and Mezool holds back the tears the best she can as she nods down at him.

After all of these years, she’s finally going to be taking her child home. She couldn’t be happier.


End file.
